


Cinq trucs que Michael a faits pour Sucre

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael est son meilleur compagnon de cellule depuis longtemps. (Saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq trucs que Michael a faits pour Sucre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Five Things Michael Did for Sucre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163404) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Michael est son meilleur compagnon de cellule depuis longtemps. Pas de doute là-dessus.

\- - - - -

Michael lui a fait perdre ses visites conjugales. Pour un téléphone portable sculpté dans du savon. OK, Sucre comprend que Michael avait besoin de s’assurer de sa loyauté (enfin, non, il ne comprend pas vraiment, mais il veut bien faire comme si, juste pour le bien de l’expérience) mais bon sang, c’étaient ses visites conjugales. Et un téléphone en savon. A présent, Sucre ne voit plus Maricruz. D’un autre côté, elle ne répond pas non plus au téléphone quand il appelle, donc il suppose qu’un _vrai_ téléphone portable n’arrangerait pas grand-chose. Il n’empêche que Michael, lui, a droit aux visites conjugales. Même s’il prétend que ce n’est pas ce que ça semble être.

Michael a ruiné sa réputation, sa bonne réputation, sa réputation de... bref. Ce drap a été accroché aux barreaux beaucoup trop souvent et beaucoup trop longtemps. Sucre s’en doutait mais il a compris à quel point quand il a commencé à recevoir des propositions douteuses. Sucre n’a vraiment pas envie de s’étendre sur ce sujet, que l’absence de visites conjugales rend encore un peu plus sensible.

Michael a mis en péril son âme immortelle en le forçant à percer des trous dans cette représentation du Diable. Oui, oui, Sucre est croyant et prie et veut bien croire que ça le couvre. N’empêche. De façon, générale, il y a des sujets sur lesquels il préfère éviter de faire de la provocation, et il se trouve que celui-ci en fait partie. Un "tiens" vaut mieux que deux "tu l’auras", ne pas tenter le Diable (sans jeu de mots) et ce genre de banalités. Pour tout dire, ce jour-là, dans les fondations de la prison, Michael éclairé par en dessous... il n’est pas tout à fait convaincu que le Diable ait été sur le _mur_.

Michael a mis en péril son existence corporelle (ce qui est bien plus immédiat que l’immortalité de son âme, soit dit en passant) en le forçant à collaborer avec des criminels... des vrais criminels. Voire des meurtriers. Le pire décès que Sucre a jamais provoqué, c’est en écrasant un lapin sur la route et il en a été malade pendant cinq kilomètres. Mais Michael l’a forcé à collaborer avec Linc the Sink, T-Bag et Abruzzi. Soit, Lincoln n’est pas un meurtrier – enfin sans doute pas, c’est un autre point sur lequel Sucre n’a pas envie de s’appesantir, sinon Michael le prendrait mal. Mais Abruzzi en est un. Et il a envie de vomir rien qu’en pensant à T-Bag.

Michael l’a obligé à lui arracher du dos un uniforme de gardien. La peau dessous avait brûlé, le tissu dessus avait fondu et les deux s’étaient mélangés. Sucre ne pourra jamais oublier l’odeur de chair carbonisée et de peur et le hurlement de douleur. Ni la dévotion que cela implique. Du coup, tandis qu’il va et vient nerveusement dans la cellule en attendant que Michael revienne de l’infirmerie, il se dit que Lincoln ne peut vraiment pas être un meurtrier et il se sent un peu rassuré. Parce que cela signifie qu’il y avait quelqu’un pour s’assurer de son existence corporelle ; que son âme immortelle bénéficiera certainement du fait qu’il contribue à sauver un innocent ; que sa réputation n’a pas été perdue pour rien.

Pour le reste... il ne refuserait pas les visites conjugales.

\- - - - -

Michael est son meilleur compagnon de cellule depuis longtemps. Mais parfois, quand même...

FIN


End file.
